


Fictober drabble #24

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Episode: s07e04 Repression, F/M, Fictober 2018, Friendship, Loyalty, Not Beta Read, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "You know this, you know this to be true."





	Fictober drabble #24

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You know this, you know this to be true."

Chakotay -- devoted Chakotay, love of your life -- is beyond your reach.

Tuvok is not.

Your security officer, your oldest friend in this quadrant, will not willingly harm you.

You know this. You know this to be true.

Even if he no longer does.

You meet Tuvok’s eyes. “You're in control of your actions.”

Chakotay urges him on; he raises the phaser.

“ _Don’t do this._ ” It is not a plea, nor a command. It is all the will you have ever possessed, aimed not at the implacable man before you but the one you know still lives within him.

He fires.


End file.
